


Under the Blooming Colors

by sir_rocky



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, fundywastaken, no beta we die like men, party time, uhhhh tags tags tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_rocky/pseuds/sir_rocky
Summary: The music was, in other words, bumping. People dancing with and without each other. One of the organizers of the party decided to turn on some LED lights so there was a slight pulsing of different colors which added to the over all mood.“Ya’know you should really go out there and dance Dream.”  Sapnap said while bumping his friend’s shoulder. The other just stared at him with a tired look on his face.“I can’t dance dumbass.” Dream responded, turning his gaze back to the mass of people.basically they are at a party, college shit ya'know?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 5
Kudos: 132





	Under the Blooming Colors

**Author's Note:**

> i've been experiencing fundywastaken brainrot so this came out of it. also fwt is kinda sad cause of the wedding so have this.
> 
> if the creators express that they don't like works like this, i will take it down. also don't shove it people's faces.

The music was, in other words, bumping. People dancing with and without each other. One of the organizers of the party decided to turn on some LED lights so there was a slight pulsing of different colors which added to the over all mood.  
“Ya’know you should really go out there and dance Dream.” Sapnap said while bumping his friend’s shoulder. The other just stared at him with a tired look on his face.  
“I can’t dance dumbass.” Dream responded, turning his gaze back to the mass of people. A particular orange head kept grabbing his attention. Sapnap followed his line of eye site, trying to figure out what his friend was looking at.

The person in question is was having the time of his life. Well at first he wasn’t, Fundy was practically dragged to the party by his froiends. They reassured him that it would fun, and that it would be small, etc. While it was a small party that didn’t make him feel any less nervous.  
But as soon as the ginger started dancing with a few of his friends, the nerves slowly melted away. After a bit he started to feel like someone was watching him. Fundy looked around the room trying to figure out where the stare was coming from. He quickly found the source in the form of a tall blonde man leaning against the wall. The blonde would just look at him then his eyes would flicker back to his friend.  
“I think you got a little admirer Fundy.” Wilbur said to him, looking at the blonde.   
“What do you think I should do?” Fundy asked, looking at the man then back to his friend.  
“Hmmm, he is kinda cute. Maybe give him a lil show and see what he does.” The brunette said giving his friend a wink. Fundy blushed and sputter a bit before going back to dancing; hyper aware of the eyes on him.

“I think he knows you’re staring at him now!” Sapnap laughs at the exchange between the ginger and his friend. Dream punches his friend in shoulder, trying to cover his embarrassment.  
“Shut up dude.” The blonde muttered, looking back at the ginger. He started dancing again but this time but with more thought. The man started used his hands more, dragging them through his hair and over his chest. He looked up and amber eyes met green. The ginger gave a little grin at the other, and blew him a kiss before turning away.  
Dream gave a low whistle, glancing back to his friend to see his reaction too. Sapnap just gave him a wolfish grin that said ‘that was basically an invitation bro.’

Fundy gave a quick glanced back to the blonde man after his stunt. He was happy to see the other a bit dazed but was frustrated that he hasn’t stepped towards him yet. The ginger gave a huff and fully turned back to only see him gone. His groove stuttered as he only saw, what he would assume was, the blonde’s friend.  
The dark haired man gave Fundy a grin and motioned him to turn around. When he did he was met with the blonde haired man walking a bit awkwardly towards him. Fundy smiled when they finally met with each other.

“Hi.” Dream started, with a crooked smile.  
“Hey.” Fundy breathed out, he was taken away by just how pretty the other man was.  
“My name is Dream, would you like to dance?” Dream asked, shuffling his feet. He wasn’t sure how to go about this honestly. The ginger nodded and laughed, pulling the other by his hands to get closer.  
Then two started dancing, it was a bit clumsy since Dream has two left feet, but they made it work. Fundy did most of the dancing out of the two. Constantly moving, he would go from twirling in Dream’s hand to having his back against the other’s chest.  
Dream on the other hand had no idea what to do, but he was having fun either way. He would let out occasional laugh whenever Fundy would do something silly. The other lead him through certain motions, and the two slowly became more in sync.

It was a few minutes before song faded into something slower. The two didn’t stop dancing, they just adjusted to the speed and went a bit more closer.  
“I never caught your name, you know.” Dream whispered into the other’s ear once he returned to his position of Fundy’s back against Dream’s chest.  
“It’s Fundy.” The ginger responded lightly, leaning his head back to rest on the other’s shoulder. Dream hummed back, copying his dance partner’s actions and rested his head on shorter’s shoulder.  
The two just continued to sway to soft thumping of the bass in the music. The blonde’s hands wrapped around the other’s waist which caused Fundy to lay his hands on top of them.  
“You wanna get some dinner or something with me? After this, I mean..” The blonde mumbled turning his head into the other’s neck. Fundy lifted his head to turn to look at the other man.  
“Wait, are you serious?” The ginger asked with hope in his voice. Dream seemed nice and was very hot, so why not.  
“Uhh, yeah? I- You don’t have to say yes or anything, I mean we literally just met..” Dream rumbled on, slightly pulling away from the other as if to not scare him away. Fundy just chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.  
“Why the fuck not? Gimme your phone, I need to put my number in it.” The ginger said with a gleam in his eyes. Dream pulled out his phone from his back pocket and handed it to the other. The shorter man typed his contact quickly and handed it back with a grin.

“Fundy!! Where were you?? I have been looking all over for you, my son!” A brown haired man came towards them, yelling. Well not really the both of them just Fundy.  
“Willlll. How many times have I said for you not to call me that?” The man in question groaned out. Dream looked between the two, feeling a bit awkward and not knowing what to do.   
“I don’t care!! Anyways looks like the two of you hooked up, can we leave now?” Wilbur said causing the two of them to blush and look away. Fundy grumbled and started pushing Wilbur in a different direction in order to not cause any future embarrassment.  
“I’ll see you later, yeah? It’s been fun but I have to take this dipshit home. Bye- bye!!” The ginger yelled out to the other with a small wave and smile.  
The blonde gave a wave back with a grin on face.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! uhh i might add onto this but idk BAHAHAHAHA-


End file.
